One More Kiss
by UFOhelena
Summary: Missing scene from episode 2.11. What really happened between Andrew and Bree's argument and when she found him and Justin in bed the next morning? Is it only revenge or is there true feelings involved?


The rage is pulsing in his veins and the grip around the bottleneck hardens. He feels a strong urge to throw the wine bottle into the wall, to see the red run down the wallpaper leaving marks impossible to remove even by his mother. But he knows it's just going to make things worse, and not in the good way, so he puts it back on the table. He is way too angry to go to sleep, so instead he takes a shower to wash out all thoughts in his system. He can feel the hot water flowing through his hair and down the spine, but it doesn't do the job, still all he can think about is her and how he's going to get back at her. Who the hell does she think she is? he thinks, who is she to tell him he can't see Justin? A picture of the boy flashes through his mind and in that second he knows exactly what he's gonna do. All excited he runs out of the shower almost slipping because his feet are still wet, his mom would be furious if she saw those big water pools on the floor, but he doesn't care. After drying his hair with a towel he takes his cell and presses fast dial, and almost immediately he answers in the other end.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come over now, it's an emergency!"

"I'll be over in a minute." Andrew loves how much Justin trusts him, not even asking a single question. He quickly gets dressed and walks down to meet him, and all he can think of is how much this is gonna piss her off, and what her face will look like in the morning. He can't help but to smile evilly thinking about his little brilliant revenge.

The car stops in front of him, it's only been a few minutes since he made the call. God, he's fast, Andrew thinks. Justin is almost jumping out of the car. His hair is also wet, and Andrew can't help but to think he looks sexy as hell.

"I came as fast as I could" You, sure did, Andrew thinks.

"You're really awesome, you know that?" Justin smiles this shy smile, looking super cute.

"So, what is the emergency?" Andrew takes his hand, it's warm.

"You'll have to come in." And he drags Justin into the house, silently closing the front door. They're sneaking up the stairs and once again he can't stop but to think about how great his plan is, smirking widely and getting just more excited. They walk into his room and Justin closes the door behind them. Immediately Andrew attacks him with kisses, a surprised Justin kisses him back but as Andrew parts for a second reaching for air he pulls away.

"This is the emergency?" Justin looks at him a little sceptical. Andrew leans to his ear and whispers.

"I'm horny." Justin sighs, but not out of pleasure, even though Andrew's hand just reached his crotch.

"God, Andrew I thought you were dying or something, at least." Andrew tries to kiss his cheek but still Justin doesn't seem happy.

"But if I don't get you now I will die:" He sees how Justin has troubles not to smile, and Andrew realizes it's true, he will die if he doesn't get him at that instant! Justin leans closer to him and whispers in his ear.

"How is it I can never resist you?" He begins kissing Andrew down the neck and pulls off his t-shirt. How is it I can never get enough of you? Andrew thinks, but says nothing. Justin meets his lips and they unite in a long kiss. They help each other out pulling off Justin's sweater. To Andrew's delight he's not wearing anything under it. He lets his fingers trail down his spine feeling every vertebra. Justin has placed his hands around his hips pulling their bodies tighter together, and pushes him towards the bed. They're falling landing on the soft bed sheets, and their lips don't part for a second. Andrew feels Justin's warm hands over his chest following the contours, while his own have worked all their way down Justin's spine to the pants and his fingers are pushing their way in under the fabric, but there's something that's not as usual. He pulls away from Justin's eager lips.

"Are you not wearing any underwear?" Justin laughs a little.

"Dude, you said it was an emergency, I had just come out of the shower." Andrew kisses him on the cheek.

"You are so cute, I could eat you up." And he takes a little bite in his lower lip. Justin just giggles, and Andrew can feel his hardness pressed against the thigh, and remembers what he was doing. He begins to undo the pants, and Justin lips are investigating his neck. The pants fall down to the floor and Andrew is grabbing him, he can feel the veins pulsing in his hand, and Justin moans softly as he rubs him. Justin's lips have now worked their way to the chest letting the tip of his tongue touch Andrew's nipple, which makes small whimpers of pleasure go through his body. Justin moves further down and licks his belly; Andrew knows it's one of Justin's favorite parts of his body, at the same time Justin's hands are working on getting off his pants. Revealing the underwear hiding Andrew's cock Justin begins kissing him through the fabric, feeling how it grows for every touch, trying to find its way out. He licks at the spot where he knows Andrew's balls are hiding and Andrew's breathing is increasing, he works his way up the length with his lips until he reaches the top, and as if he can read his mind, Justin pulls off his underwear and touches the head with the tip of his tongue, looking up in Andrew's face, smiling. Then he's closing his mouth around it taking in all of him. Andrew grabs his head; the hair's not completely dry yet and pushes it down a few times before bringing it up to meet his lips. The kiss is deep and lasts for a long time, and Andrew feels completely absorbed by the boy. Rolling him over, it's Andrew's time to perform some oral treatment, he licks his way down to the abs where he's nipping on the hard muscles. Then taking Justin's cock by all its length in his mouth swallowing him. Justin moans as Andrew is fucking him with his mouth. He's increasing in speed and so are the sounds escaping Justin's mouth. His body is bending as he comes, and Andrew can hear how he's straining himself to not moan out too loud. Andrew swallows the load and licks him clean, them crawls up and gives Justin a kiss, this time tasting a little saltier. Their tongues join together and all Andrew can think about how wonderful the boy by his side is. Justin grabs his cock and slowly begins to stroke him up and down, letting his thumb play over the head every time he reaches the top, Justin know exactly how to do to make him feel like he's in heaven. Justin rubs him faster and kisses his neck. He's about to explode and wants to whisper _I love you_ to the boy who makes him feel that way. But as he comes all that leaves his mouth is a couple of unidentifiable sounds. When he's caught his breath he's leaning close to Justin whispering to his ear.

"Now, let's get some sleep."


End file.
